What Was That About the Ducks?
by Airship Alice
Summary: In which a certain demon convinces a certain angel, that really, this sex thing has something going for it.  Crowley/Aziraphale, wing!kink


**A/N: Written for 4chan's /y/. I wouldn't have finished it without you gu/y/s! 3

* * *

**

"So, so, I told him, you know what I told him? I told him ducks are smarter than they seem. S'true! You've seen 'em!" the demon exclaimed, almost knocking empty wine bottles to the floor with his excessive gesturing.

"Yes, Crowley, I've seen them," Aziraphale said with a sigh. It really had been funny the first time the demon had told it, but Crowley was too far into his cups to realize he'd told the joke before; much less that he'd done it seven times now.

Aziraphale was resigned to spending the rest of the evening listening to his friend rehash the same joke in slightly varying ways, but there was no reason he couldn't be comfortable while he went through this particular circle of hell. He let his wings appear, and felt his mood improve immediately. Yes, he could get through this, he thought with a slight smile as he listened to Crowley drone on about ducks, and dolphins, and other aquatic animals.

At some point he had laid his head down on the table intending to get as comfortable as possible in the hopes that perhaps he could sleep through some of Crowley's ranting on water fowl; he was _not_ being a poor friend he was just tired, he told himself firmly.

At some point he vaguely noticed that the comforting sound of Crowley's voice had disappeared. He heard someone move behind him and assumed that the demon was grabbing another bottle of wine. The feeling of hands on his wings startled him at first, and he jerked half upright in surprise until he realized it was just Crowley. The demon began to rub lightly over the entire span of his wings, and Aziraphale let himself melt back onto the table.

He loved having his wings touched. Granted the only person he would ever trust to do this was Crowley, and wasn't that just the greatest irony in the world? He relaxed further into the table, and spread his wings as far as they would go, moaning slightly as Crowley rubbed at the muscle where they connected with his back.

The demon grinned, yellow eyes glinting behind his sunglasses. He loved getting his angel like this. And Aziraphale _was_ his angel. He knew he would be in deep shit if his superiors downstairs found out he had gotten this close to an angel and hadn't even attempted to kill it, but he really couldn't bring himself to care. Besides, they had managed this long without being found out.

He had realized several centuries ago that what he felt for the angel went beyond what was typically considered to be normal friendship. He hated to admit that he was scared of anything, but Crowley was deathly afraid of what the angel would say if he made his feelings known. They were supposed to be polar opposites for Chri- Freddie Mercury's sake.

Still, what if Aziraphale was… ok with it? Crowley sighed, his head hurt, he was much too drunk to be thinking about this. He focused on his angel's wings instead; downy soft feathers hidden behind a layer of sturdier contour and flight feathers; brilliantly white, unlike his own coal dark wings.

He leaned closer to the angel as he massaged the muscles along the top ridge of his wings, inhaling the sweet scent that was distinctly Aziraphale; Old books, chocolate, and something light and magical that Crowley could only describe as the scent of heaven itself. As he worked his way towards the angel's back again his eyes caught on a pale expanse of skin that Aziraphale's outdated clothing didn't hide. It seemed like a good idea. Granted, he _was_ drunk, but it sounded like a _really_ good idea. Slowly the demon moved forward, feathers brushing against him, and lightly kissed the pale flesh of the angel's neck.

Aziraphale was somewhat surprised by the touch of lips on the back of his neck, not that he minded really. He smiled into the fold of his arm. He loved it when Crowley got to this level of drunkenness. He always got so affectionate, and it was something Aziraphale wished they had in their day to day relationship.

The angel let out a startled gasp as Crowley moved to bite lightly at his ear. The demon was practically on top of him at this point, making it just about impossible to miss the hard-on he had. Aziaphale blushed slightly as his own body began to respond in kind. It really did feel far too good having his wings touched like this.

"Mmmm, yer so pretty angel," Crowley slurred, nuzzling the back of Aziraphale's neck.

Aziraphale pressed back against the demon and turned slightly in his seat. Crowley took advantage of this and pulled the blond into a sloppy, but over-all very pleasant, kiss. Aziraphale felt his blush heighten, but he kissed back, letting the demon pull him up into his arms.

Crowley pulled away grinning. Well that answered that question. Aziraphale seemed just as pleased with this turn of events as Crowley himself was. The demon continued massaging his paramour's wings with one hand as the other slipped down to grope the angel's ass.

Aziraphale let out a startled squeak as Crowley grabbed his ass, though the noise quickly turned to a groan as the demon ground their hips together. God, it felt so good! They shouldn't be doing this, some part of Aziraphale's mind screamed. This wasn't how it was supposed to work. He pulled away as much as Crowley's grip would allow, "C-crowley, we… we _really_ shouldn't be doing this," he whispered quietly, as though afraid that anything louder would alert their superiors.

"Oh, come on angel! No one's going to know," he said in a conspiratory whisper.

Aziraphale made several more half-hearted attempts to disentangle himself from the demon, but in the end had to admit that he really _was_ quite pleased with the situation. He let out a sigh of defeat, "Fine. But if we get caught I'm putting all the blame on you," he said rolling his eyes and kissing the demon on the nose.

Crowley grinned like a kid whose Christmases had all come at once. "So tell me angel," he purred, sliding his hands under Aziaphale's shirt, "You umm, 've you felt this way about me for a while now?"

The blush that had only just subsided came back in full force on Aziraphales face. "Well… Umm.. Perhaps," he said somewhat breathlessly as Crowley worked at getting his shirt off around his wings. The demon eventually gave up and just ripped the garment away.

"Well why the hel- hea- Manchester, didn't you tell me? You have any idea how long I've wanted to do this?" he asked pulling at his own clothing now.

"Here, just-" Aziraphale struggled to get the demon away from him for a moment, "let me," he said. A wave of his hand and a very small (miniscule really) miracle, and they were both undressed.

Crowley raised an eyebrow. "Thought you were against-"

"Would you like to do this or not?" the angel asked, slightly irritated. It figured the one time he used his powers for something small Crowley would have to comment on it.

Crowley didn't bother with a verbal response. He was back on the angel in an instant, pinning him against the wall, though careful not to damage those gleaming wings. He kissed his angel again, more gently this time. Aziraphale quickly lost himself again, at the mercy of Crowley's talented hands and lips. The brush of a tongue against his lips was not entirely unexpected, and the angel let out a little sigh as he allowed it to slide into his mouth.

Crowley reveled in the new sensation of skin to skin contact as he kissed the angel. He had had so many wet dreams about the blond, but none quite equaled up to the real thing. He pressed his erection roughly against Aziraphale's own and was rewarded with a surprisingly lusty moan from the normally reserved angel.

He moved one hand back around Aziraphale to massage his wings again. He knew how much the angel loved it, and he wanted him to be as relaxed as possible for this. For all that they had been alive for several millennia, Crowley was fairly certain that the angel was still a virgin (not surprising really, considering that he was, well, an _angel_).

The demon let his other hand glide slowly down the lean pale flesh of the angel's body, pausing occasionally to caress an area he knew to be more sensitive; jaw, collar, hip, thigh. He stopped once his hand rested on Aziraphale's taut backside, and kissed him again, savoring the light, sweet flavor; then with a quick thought he slicked his fingers. He allowed his hand to trace over the blonde's ass briefly, before slipping his fingers down to rub lightly at the angel's entrance.

Aziraphale let out a startled gasp, and bit his lip. It was an… odd sensation. The reality of what they were about to do sunk in a bit deeper, and the angel found himself having second thoughts about it all. What if this changed everything? More importantly; what if someone up above (or down below) found out?

"Crowley, maybe we shouldn't-"  
"Oh come on angel! You were all for it a moment ago,"  
"Yes, well, be that as it may," he said pulling away slightly, "I think I've had a change of heart."  
"Oh no you don't!" Crowley said, pulling the angel back against himself.  
Aziraphale was saved from further protest as a knock sounded at the door. "Hello?" a voice called out. "The sign said you were open. I came by the other day about the first edition Lewis Carol? Hello?"  
Aziraphale moved to get away again, but Crowley kept his grip. "But Crowley, I have a customer!" the angel exclaimed quietly.  
"Like you'd ever really sell him anything," the demon said with a snort. "Besides, you're naked remember?" he leered.  
Aziraphale blushed deeply, and had to bite into his lip again to keep from alerting his customer of their presence as Crowley pushed a finger inside him suddenly.

He let out a harsh gasp of pleasure as the demon began fingering him lightly. It was odd, but definitely quite enjoyable. He tried to come up with another excuse, but it was just too hard to think straight with Crowley touching him like that.

Just as he was becoming accustomed to the feeling of Crowley's finger moving inside him, the demon slid a second in and began pushing more deeply. Aziraphale was having to work hard to stay quiet now, breath hitching on every intake.

Crowley pressed a little more firmly into him searching for, and finding by the sound of it, the angel's prostate. Aziraphale buried his head in Crowley's shoulder to muffle the increasingly loud sounds he was making. He just couldn't help it, and he was certain the man in the main part of the shop would hear them, and then he'd have to sell the bastard that book, and-

"Angel," Crowley whispered softly in his ear, "Stop thinking so much."

Aziraphale nodded faintly against the demon's shoulder, though it wouldn't have mattered soon anyway, as Crowley slipped a third finger into him and began a pressing mercilessly into that sweet spot. Aziraphale bit into his friend's shoulder in a further attempt to muffle the gasps and moans of pleasure that kept escaping him.

Crowley grinned fiendishly, it was amazing getting the angel like this, and something he never really thought would happen anywhere other than in his dreams. He was quite pleased to be proven wrong. Aziraphale was surprisingly at ease now, and Crowley decided that the angel was likely as ready as he'd ever be. He slid his fingers out, and moved to grasp the seraphim's cock, aiming to keep him distracted as he repositioned them.

Aziraphale was now quite delirious with pleasure, and allowed the demon to move him as he pleased. They were soon shifted so that Crowley's prick was cradled perfectly against the angel's firm backside. It was incredible being surrounded by the plush softness of brilliant snowy feathers, and Crowley was overcome by the wonder of having this beautiful being under him.

He continued stroking the angel's cock lightly, and leaned in to nuzzle at a wing before asking gently, "You ready?"

"Yes," Aziraphale breathed, he was so far gone by this point he would have said yes if Crowley had asked him to come to hell.

Crowley kissed the back of his angel's neck again, just as softly as the first time, and then shifted to press his achingly hard cock against the blonde's entrance.

The nervousness Aziraphale had felt earlier was coming back in full force now, but he was determined not to let it get to him. He was surprised to realize that he really _did_ want this. He took a deep, shaking breath and tried his best to relax. It helped that Crowley was still rubbing his wings a bit, along with… other places. Aziraphale felt a fool for blushing, but did it all the same. And then suddenly there was no room in his mind for embarrassment as Crowley began pushing slowly in. Gods, but he was big! The angel let out strangled gasp, and rested his forehead against the wall, focusing on getting his body to further relax.

Crowley was just about as overcome with sensation as Aziraphale. He was so hot, and tight, and fuck, everything Crowley had imagined and more. It was a struggle to keep from thrusting all the way in immediately, but the demon knew he had to take it slow and be sure the angel enjoyed it or he'd likely never get another chance like this. Though, knowing Aziraphale, he'd be lucky to get another chance even if the angel loved it. He was such a prude most of the time…

He made sure to continue alternately rubbing the angel's cock and wings as he slid gradually deeper into him. Finally, after what felt like an eternity for both angel and demon, Crowley was fully enclosed in the tight, soft, heat of Aziraphale's passage. He had to pause to rest a sweat slicked forehead against the angel's back as his breath shuddered through him; the sensation was rather intense to say the least.

"Angel, are you- Can I-?" Crowley gasped, barely able to keep himself in check.

"Move," the angel moaned just as breathlessly.

Crowley needed no further encouragement. He pulled out almost all the way before sliding, painfully slowly, back in. His breath left him in a rush; if he had thought just being inside the angel amazing it was nothing compared to moving in that clenching heat. After a few repetitions of this he felt that Aziraphale was loose enough to continue at a more satisfying pace, and began to build up to a faster rhythm.

It was a bit painful at first, and most assuredly bizarre, but Aziraphale soon found that he was enjoying the feeling immensely. He was so _full_ and it felt fantastic. Oh god, and when Crowley hit that spot it was like feeling the full ecstasy of heaven burning through him. He began moving with the demon, pressing back as Crowley moved forward, and-

"Oh! Right there! Fuck Crowley, right _there_," he gasped out, bucking back hard against the demon.

Crowley took the cue and began trusting more forcefully into the angel, doing his best to hit that spot with as much frequency as possible. The pace they were taking had increased exponentially and Crowley was now able to drive into the angel just as quick as he pleased. If they kept up like this he knew he wouldn't last much longer. Granted, that might be a good thing, as Crowley was fairly certain that that man was still milling about the shop. Though if he hadn't already guessed at what was going on in the back room he must be deaf, as Aziraphale had long ago forgotten about trying not to make much noise.

Crowley felt his orgasm building, coiling in the base of his stomach, but he'd be dam- saved if he didn't outlast his partner. He continued thrusting into the angel just as forcefully and did his best to give a satisfactory hand-job as well, though he couldn't really tell if he was doing it as well as he normally would have; his mind was a bit fried by this point. He leaned in to press his face to the angel's wings again, and nibbled lightly at the delicate skin where wing melded into back.

Aziraphale was overwhelmed by the trifecta of sensation, and the assault on his senses was almost too much. He felt like perhaps he was hyperventilating, but he couldn't honestly tell anymore. He could feel his orgasm tightening within him and knew he wouldn't last much longer. God, and the sounds he was making were just obscene! He would have been equally outraged and mortified if he'd been in a state of mind to feel anything other than pleasure.

Crowley continued with his ministrations, and Aziraphale was soon torn between bucking forward into the demon's hand and pressing back to get the demon deeper inside him. It took a couple thrusts, but they managed to find a rhythm that worked perfectly. Aziraphale was gasping and making the most delicious mewling sounds Crowley had ever heard, and then the angel cried out and came hard into the demon's hand.

Crowley's eyes rolled back as the angel tightened around him. Fuck, and he hadn't thought this could get any better! Several more thrusts and he came so hard he was momentarily worried he would pass out. When his vision (and his mind) cleared he found himself slumped against an equally exhausted angel. Aziraphale was panting hard and his wings had gone slack. Crowley pulled out carefully and turned the angel to face him.

Aziraphale was flushed, disheveled, and quite un-angel like. Crowley thought it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Aziraphale smiled sweetly up at him and leaned in to give the demon a soft kiss before resting his head on Crowley's chest. The demon let out a contented sigh and wrapped his arms around the blond, happy to stand there in the afterglow for as long as his legs would hold him up.

Unfortunately the sounds of someone pottering around in the main part of the shop drew both being's attention.

"Oh dear," Aziraphale said with a sigh, "I do hope I can convince him to leave without that book. I had rather hoped to hold onto it."

The angel flushed a sudden bright red. "Oh good heavens, what if heard us!" he exclaimed, wings ruffling.

"Well then he, like many others before him, will assume that you, dear angel, are a poof," Crowley said with a smirk.

Aziraphale glared at the demon and gave him a light smack on the back of the head before quickly clothing himself. He still looked rather well tumbled but at least he wasn't naked. He put on his best you're-not-getting-a-book-unless-you-kill-me-first face, and sweep out into the storefront.

Crowley settled down to wait, quite happy to remain naked. With any luck he'd get seconds.

"I'm _very_ sorry but that book is no longer available," Aziraphale said smoothly.

"But I just saw-"

"No, no, it's well and truly sold. Very sorry. I wish you the best of luck in finding it elsewhere though," he said pleasantly as he ushered the man out the door.

"Greedy book-fairy," the man grumbled as he was all but shoved out the door.

"You know," Crowley drawled "I think you'd make a great candidate for the book fairy. I mean, I for one, would love to see you in a dress, and you already have wings!" he lost it at this point and proceeded to dissolve into laughter until Aziraphale cuffed him.

"If we can be done with all of this silliness," the angel grumbled, "I was rather hoping we could, umm," whatever the angel said next was too quiet for Crowley to make out.

"What was that angel?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I said… Umm, could we, you know… Cuddle? From what I understand that is generally what is done after… sex," he blushed at this last, still not quite able to believe what they had done.

Crowley was somewhat floored by the unexpected question, but smiled as he rose to pull the angel into his arms. "Of course," he said, kissing the angel chastely.

They proceeded to curl up on the lumpy couch that resided in the back of the shop, Aziraphale dematerialized his wings so that they would actually fit on it, and Crowley kissed him quite passionately before allowing the angel to settle properly against him. Aziraphale cuddled up to the demon, head resting on his chest. "You know," he said with a yawn, "I..I wouldn't be against doing this again some time." He was blushing again but quite sincere.

"Really?" Crowley asked, surprised.

"Unless.. unless you don't want to that is," the angel said in a rush.

"Of _course_ I do!" he said with a laugh, running a hand through the angel's golden hair.

"Oh. Well. That's good then," Aziraphale said blushing fiercely yet again.

Crowley smiled and continued playing with the angel's hair. Soon the blond was fast asleep against him, and Crowley felt himself beginning to nod off as well.

Meanwhile, far above a little bookshop in Soho, the angel Gabriel was rather alarmed.

* * *

**A/N: More? I dunno. I'm kinda happy with where this is, but I _could_ conceivably add more. Opinions? I value them greatly.**

**As always, R&R? :D  
**


End file.
